Belle/Gallery
Images of Belle. Animation Belle DV.jpg|Official Art Beauty-and-the-beast.jpg|Ballroom dance with Beast normal_beautyandthebeast_424.jpg|Belle with Maurice normal_beautyandthebeast_2148.jpg|Belle with Lumiere normal_beautyandthebeast_2447.jpg|Belle with Cogsworth Belle mirror.jpg|Belle showing the Beast to the villagers belle and beast kiss.jpg|Belle's first kiss Batb 1020.jpg|Belle during Be Our Guest Normal beautyandthebeast 160.jpg|Belle with her Book Belle (Reprise).jpg|Belle Singing the Reprise Belle and Gaston.jpg|Belle trying to reject Gaston Belle and Papa.jpg|Belle Seeing Maurice Belle and Phillipe.jpg|Belle and her Horse, Phillipe Belle and the Beast Human Again.jpg|Belle teaching Beast to Read Belle and Wardrobe.jpg|Belle and Wardrobe Belle Ballgown.jpg|Belle in her Shimmering Ballgown Belle In West Wing.jpg|Belle Exploring the Castle Belle Wearing Hood.jpg|Belle Wearing her Hood Belle-Wolves-(Beauty and the Beast).jpg|Belle attempts to fight off the wolves Bookshop.jpg|Belle in the Bookshop Dance With Me.jpg|Belle Urging Beast to Dance His Little Wife.jpg|"His Little Wife" I'm Happy Here With You.jpg|Beast and Belle Belle's Presant.jpg|Belle in Library Little Town.jpg|"Little Town" Maurice and Belle.jpg|Belle tells her father he will become a world famous inventer. No Parallel.jpg|Belle passing by the villaigers Provincial Life.jpg|Belle in the meadow behind her house Saving Beast.jpg|Belle reaches for Beast's hand Something There.jpg|Belle gives Beast some birdseed A Friendly Gaze.jpg|Belle and Beast share a heartfelt moment while they dance Be Our Guest.jpg|The desserts dance in front of Belle during Be Our Guest's finale. Beauty and the Beast.jpg Belle Singing.jpg|Belle singing as she enters the villaige Belle and Rose.jpg|Belle about to stroke the rose's petals Belle and the Beast Dancing.jpg|Belle with a nervous Beast Belle Frightened.jpg|Belle looks at the castle's many beast looking figures Belle 54.JPG|Belle looking at the Beast's human portrait in the West Wing Belle Hair Down.jpg|Belle watches Beast transform Belle Seeing Phillipe.jpg|Belle looks at Phillipe after he shows up at the meadow Breakfast.jpg|Belle eating breakfast with Beast Dying.jpg|Belle with Beast before he dies That Hurt!.jpg|Belle and Beast have an argument while she tends his wound. Unrefined.jpg|Belle and Beast with the birds Waking Up To Say.jpg Waltz.jpg BeautyBeast.png|Belle and Beast Diamond Edition Clipart Wolf Attack.jpg|Belle after Beast saves her from the wolves. beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9118.jpg|Belle mourns over Beast's death. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|"I love you" Belle-disney-18561107-960-540.jpg|Belle smiling Belle 4.JPG|Belle feeling guilty showing the Beast 1998 - Belle's Magical World 018 0002.jpg|Don't say a word. It's my turn to speak 1998 - Belle's Magical World 018 0001.jpg|Beast inviting Belle to dinner 1998 - Belle's Magical World 012 0001.jpg|Belle wandering in the hallway Belle Time To Dance.jpg|Time to Dance! OutThereCameos.jpg|Belle cameoing in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Belle Wallpaper.jpg Buka510-2819071_240_240.jpg|Belle with her Parasol belle.jpeg Belle2.jpg beauty_and_the_beast_0021.jpg belle..jpg Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-118804_1024_730.jpg disney-belle.gif Bel.png Capture.jpg Video games Belle_in_Belles_Quest.jpg|Belle in ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest Belle-KH Awakening Emblem.jpg|Belle's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Belle KH.png|Belle in her golden ball gown in Kingdom Hearts Beauty-and-the-beast-game.jpg|The cover of the video game Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 9a.jpg Kh-hollowbastion1-12.png 507961-xaldin_captures_belle.jpg|Belle captured by Xaldin. Theme parks and other live appearances 2BC8F1EDE3A840C79BA2BCAAD85C1BFA.jpg|Anneliese van der Pol as Broadway's Final Belle 4471051137 5acf90b299.jpg|Belle wearing her normal outfit at one of the Disney Parks AshleyFOH.jpg|Ashley Brown as Belle on Broadway Beast2.jpg|Susan Egan as Broadway's Original Belle Tonibraxton.jpg|Toni Braxton as Belle on Broadway Princessliveaction.jpg Princessliveaction.gif Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg 31 - belle.jpg|Belle's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 1262000440008.jpg La Bella y la Bestia.jpg|Penélope Cruz as Belle in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Category:Character galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast